How It Began
by Latinagal
Summary: Princess Alanna and Prince Jonathan knew each other since they were children. They were betrothed since they were born. There is a problem. . . Alanna and Jonathan hate each other. Finally the day comes when they realize that they love each other.
1. Prologue

**Title-**_How it began_

**Summary- **_Princess Alanna and Prince Jonathan knew each other since they were children. They were betrothed since they were born. There is a problem. . . Alanna and Jonathan hate each other. Finally the day comes when they realize that they love each other. Something stands in the way for their happiness._

**By-**_Latinagal_

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Default-** _Everything belongs to Tamara Pierce. . . well I mean the character but not the plot._

**Comments- **_Mainly the plot comes from the movie The Swan Princess._

~*~   
**_Part one:_****__**

**_Prologue_**

On a cold December morning, King Roald and Queen Lianne were sitting in a room accompanied by two other people. They were all sitting around a table, talking. The doors had been sealed shut so that no one could hear their conversation, as they discussed the future rulers of Tortall. 

The two people that accompanied the King and the Queen were their childhood friends, Queen Alianna and King Alan of Oakland. Both Kings and Queens have always been very good friends, especially when they were younger. Roald and Alan met at the palace, while training to be knights. Alianna and Lianne met at the covanent, while working on becoming perfect ladies. They knew that one day, they were going to have a perfect family. 

King Roald and Queen Lianne's already had a son. His name is Prince Jonathan of Tortall, whom was three years old. He's a hamdsome prince, even at the age of three, there was no doubt that he would keep his good looks. Jonathan had his mother's blue eyes and his father's coal black hair, in fact, he looked very much like his father had when he was younger. Queen Alianna was pregnant with twins. The healers told her that the twins would be a boy and a girl. Queen Alianna was due for labor soon. 

"So then it is settled," declared King Roald, while getting up from his seat. 

"Yes, the future rulers of Tortall will be your son Prince Jonathan and my daughter Princess Alanna," replied King Alan. 

"Oh, isn't this just wonderful?" Queen Lianne asked, her eyes were dancing with excitement. She couldn't wait until that day comes. 

"Yes, it is Lianne," Queen Alianna said, while smiling as she made her way off the chair. 

"Alianna! We're going to be related!" Queen Lianne shrieked with joy. She couldn't help, but let excitement take her over. When Alianna and Lianne were young children, they always wanted to be related somehow. By blood or that their children would get married. Both Queens were beautiful in their own way, Alianna in her looks, and Lianne in her personality. 

When King Alan and Alianna were about to leave. Alianna felt a sort of pressure in her stomach. She started to pant as she bent over. Alianna took deep breaths trying to make the pain go away. King Alan tried to get Alianna to her feet and lead her out the door, but she wasn't cooperating. 

"It's time," Alianna whispered as tears slid down her cheeks... 

~*~ 

_Auther Note: Sorry if it's short! Oh, I wanted to tell you that there will be** three **parts for this whole entire fic. So it's gonna be pretty long. If you want to know what they are. Here:___

_Part one: Alanna and Jonathon when their young going towards when their older.___

_Part two: uh oh...Time for marriage! Could Alanna and Jonathon love hold or will it break as more and more people are trying to break them apart??? Not likely. Lol, but you can never forget about Roger...___

_Part three: Being Queen and King of Tortall isn't all fun and games. Espiecally when a war is on it's way...Uh oh. Oh, could this be? An heir on the way! You guys have to stay tuned and find out!!!___

_(There might be a part four for this fic. Not sure yet.)_


	2. Chapter One

**Note-** _Everything in the last chapter was corrected so you guys could go ahead and read it. ^_^ Sorry for the long wait but here's more!_

Reviews-

**AJ 4EVA- **Aww. . . _THANKS! Even for putting me into you fave Authors list._

_**Black Aerin-** Well, of course I'm using this plot from the Swan Princess my dear. I don't plagiarize and I hope no one plagiarizes my story._

**Lady Bee-** _YAY! You like it? ^_^_

**Silver Mist4-** _Finally updated!!! I'm so happy!_

**sw33t t3mptations-** _You love the Swan Princess to??? Who doesn't!? LOL_

**miss_mags_ak-** _There you go! You could read more now._

**PrincessAlyssa16-** _Awww. . . Thanks so much! Tee hee._

**Unidentified Reviewer-** _Thanks for correcting my mistakes! I didn't have to re read it over that much =^_^= and I'm so sorry to hear you don't like my story but if you want to you could re read this one. Hope you're satisfied about the other chapter. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Hope to hear more from you. I love it when PPL actually give their own opinion -_- I'll try and proof read this chapter more cause the other one was more in a rush and I didn't look back. I'm such a bad girl for not proof reading my chapters. Could you proofread this one to? To busy to do it myself. LOL, u know bfs and such. . . but I'll try to proof reading all of my stories from now on. Promise! I'm so sorry to hear about what ppl say about you -_- (No your not blocked anymore) Yeah I know I'm a potty mouth (still trying to control it)_

**dragon defender-** _Okay I'll try and fasten the hating and do more of the loving. LOL_

**Sabrina11-** _I. . . I. . . Finally. . . UPDATED! ^_^_

**Nurriel Evenstar-** _Here's more!_

**goriz-** _The chapter is finally here!_

**princessdaisy-**_ Aww thanks for trying to defend me ::hugs princessdaisy:: but everything is alright._

**Unidentified Reviewer-**_ Yeah, Oakland is in California well the name of it. There isn't another Island I could pick from Tamora Pierce's books so I made up my own lil fantasyland. At the same time, Tamora Pierce always seems to be adding more and more countries to every book Tortall book well I mean the books that she makes of Tortall._

_**pink-fluffy-dynamite: **Hopefully there aren't anymore mistakes but here the next chapter._

**A/N-** _Thanks for the REVIEWS! ^_^_   
~*~ 

**_Chapter One- Getting prepared_**

_*four years later*_

"Oh, I just hate him mother!" A girl with dark red hair complained, she laid on her bed with her face pushed against a pillow. 

"Alanna, I know that already. Just go for me. . . please honey," Queen Alianna said, while she sat on her daughter bed. Alanna still had her face pressed down against the her pillow. 

"I hate balls also," Alanna muffled out. 

"I know you do but it's just one night," Queen Alianna continued, "next time there's a ball then you won't have to go." 

"That's what you always say!" Alanna yelled as she raised her head to look at Queen Alianna. "You always say the same thing over and over again. You always get your way!" She threw her pillow against the wall, while sitting up on her bed. "Why can't you understand mother? I hate balls!" 

Alanna eyes started to swell up with tears, she didn't want to go **at all.** "Your father want you to go Alanna not only me," Alianna said, "he did this party for you since your four years old. What would the guest think if there little princess didn't show up?" 

"I never wanted a ball mother!" Alanna yelled. "I just wanted you, me, Thom and father to travel around the country for my birthday." 

"Well I don't know what to do honey," Alianna said, "your father already told everyone that there going to be a grand ball." 

Alanna sighed, while covering her face with her arms. "Okay I'll go mother but I'm not going to like it." Alanna muttered. 

"Oh, thank you darling. . . you won't regret it," Alianna said, while standing up from the bed. She went out the room with a smile on her face. Alanna grabbed another pillow and threw herself on her bed. _'Somehow I know that I'm going to regret this,' _she thought. 

_**A few hours later**_

"Princess Alanna! Could you please stand still!" cried out Lady Maria of Oxnard. 

"Maria! I hate getting fitted," Alanna sighed. 

"I know that Princess but you need a dress for the ball," Maria said. 

"Maria, why can't I just wear one of my old dresses?" Alanna asked. 

"I'm sorry Princess but your mother told me to make you a dress," Maria said, while grabbing a pink dress and pulling it over Alanna. 

"Maria! I hate pink!" Alanna mumbled as the dress came over her head. 

"I know Princess but this is the dress that your mother wants you to wear," Maria said. 

"If mother said to jump off a cliff, would you?" Alanna mumbled to herself. 

"What is that?" Maria asked. 

"Nothing Maria," Alanna answered, while struggling to get into a comfortable position but nothing worked. Alanna sighed and let Maria do her job. 

"Don't be so negative Princess, balls are the most wonderful thing in the world!" 

"Okay Maria. . . is the dress almost done?" 

"Almost but you have to look beautiful for your birthday or the Queen will be displease," she said. Alanna mumbled a few things under her breath and waited until Maria was done. 

"It's finished Princess," Maria said. Alanna jumped off the stool and went to look at herself in the mirror._ 'Pink. . . why does it just have to be pink?' _Her dress was any ordinary dress to her. It went down to her knees, had designs on it and had the color pink. There wasn't anything fancy about it to her. 

"Okay Alanna now it's time to do your hair," Maria said as Alanna quickly turned around. 

"My hair?" Alanna repeated, covering her head with her arms. "I could do my own." 

"No you can't Princess now come here," Maria said. 

"I don't want to!" Alanna pouted. 

"I'm sorry but you have to," Maria said. Alanna sighed once more then gave up. 'I guess things just have to be done,' thought Alanna. She went her way back to the stool as Maria started to brush her red hair. 

~*~ 

**A/N-** _Sorry if this chapter so short! I promise to make the other chapter longer. It's gonna be the party and your guys are going to find out what happens. Here a short lil preview._

**Chapter three:**

_"Alanna! Are you okay?"_

_"I hate him!" Alanna shouted. She grabbed her dress, while kicking her shoes off. Alanna started to run up the stairs without looking back._

_"Maybe he didn't mean to!" Karina cried out._

_Alanna turned back to face her friend Karina. "**HE DIDN'T MEAN TO!?**" Alanna shouted. "Karina, he didn't mean to make this my worst birthday ever!?"_


End file.
